


Together

by planetstardream



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, nothing too bad but like.... chu gets a claw to the face and its not 'just a scratch', theres a bit of eye trauma here saying that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/pseuds/planetstardream
Summary: Life in to military was rough for a select few Octolings and they handle it in different ways. Some feel they have no choice but to accept it like Lotus, some elect to ignore it but still be critical like JewelOthers however, refuse to take it laying down like Churi
Kudos: 3





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> octo backstory stuff!  
this takes place before octo expansion  
i wont go into much detail yet but tl;dr none of my octos were that liked in the military for varying reasons

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" An Elite Octoling bared her fangs at a cowering soldier, who had clutched her brella tightly against her chest. "This is the 5th time you've ran off during a battle! What if you encountered Agent 3, huh? Are you just going to leave your comrades behind?!"

  
"I-I'm sorry--"

  
"'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'!" The Octoling mocked in a pitiful voice before getting into the girl's face. "Sorry isn’t going to bring them back should that happen." The girl shrank back even further, turning her head away as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying and failing to keep herself from sobbing quietly.

  
_"Alright, that's enough."_ A male Octoling drew close to the pair, getting between them to create distance. "What do you think you're doing?"

  
“What do you think?" The elite spat. "She needs to know what she did was irresponsible and stupid!"

  
"And you think shouting and berating her is the solution?" He scoffed. The timid Octoling stepped back slightly, ears pulled back as she tried to calm down. "If anything you're only making it worse! Lotus is very capable of being one of our finest soldiers, I've seen it firsthand. She operates differently than most of us and you need to acknowledge that and _work with her accordingly_."

  
“As if you know what you're talking about! She's a lost cause and you know it."

  
"Is she? Or is it because you don’t have the time and patience to work with someone who doesn’t fall into your standards? Do you feel so inadequate and insignificant with your guidance that you feel lashing out and placing the blame on someone else is a more effective solution?"

  
The elite hissed, fangs bared once more.

  
"Who the _hell_ do you think you're talking to like that, soldier?! You need to know your place!”

  
She was taken aback slightly as the male simply lifted his wrist, a piece of seaweed wrapped around it snugly as his headgear lacked the holes needed to secure the green aquatic foliage.

  
"I do know my place. I'm addressing you as one elite to another; _work on your methods._"

  
The girl was quiet before she felt rage boil in her gut. Before anyone knew it, she had hooked her claws into the seaweed and raised her free hand before swinging it down.

The male hissed as he moved backwards, feeling the seaweed snap off his wrist from the sudden tension. Lotus covered her face with a squeak in response, hearing the male's black shades clatter to the ground. She peered between her fingers to see the male's head turned and hunched over slightly. Panic began to well in her veins as she noticed a mix of blood and ink drip down his face and onto the ground.

  
"O-oh my Cod, Churi--" she whimpered as she dropped her brella to take hold of his shoulders. His left eye was screwed shut, a deep claw mark going from the top of his eyebrow to midway through his cheek. "Are you ok, we need to get that treated—” She looked up when she heard the elite Octoling laugh.

  
"Well that shut you up good," she sneered. "Maybe next time you'll learn to watch your mouth, _soldier_." Churi snarled at the other in response, the rings in his mohawk flashing blue.

  
"No, Churi, please," Lotus begged quietly. "Don't do anything, we need to get your eye looked at... Please..."

  
After a few moments, he shut his good eye, the blue fading away slowly.

  
"...Fine." Lotus gave a gentle smile as she retrieved his seaweed and guided him away from the Elite, who went her own way with an air of satisfaction.

* * *

  
"Good lord, she sounds insufferable." Jewel ran a hand through her tentacles as she sat on her bed. She had just gotten finished with cleaning and bandaging her brother's wound, Lotus filling her in as she did so.

  
"I guess... I’m just so sorry, Churi wouldn't've gotten hurt if it wasn’t for me..." Lotus pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them sadly.

  
"Don't say that dear," Jewel smiled reassuringly. "You know he cares about you, so of course he'll look out for you; both of us would!"

  
Lotus looked up at the other girl before smiling gently, a warmth of reassurance in her heart. The moment was broken when a sound echoed into the room. They turned to look at Churi who was sitting on his own bed with his back facing them. They noticed his body occasionally shuddering with each noise and realized he was crying.

  
“Churi..?”

  
“I'm so tired…” he finally spoke as he wiped at his good eye before his fingers balled onto a fist, slamming it against the bed. "_Coddammit_, what's with these people?! We're all busting our asses to get where we are and they _still_ give us grief for it! What's the point of trying if they won’t even recognize it?! I don’t understand, is... is there something wrong with us...?" He trailed off, ears dropping.

  
The girls stayed quiet at his rant, hearts sinking. It was such a foreign feeling, seeing him like this. It was unsettling as it was heartbreaking. The two got up to sit at either side of the weeping male, wrapping an arm around him and resting a head on his shoulders.

  
“I know, Chu," Jewel hummed quietly. “I know how frustrating it is. I know it's probably worse for you since you decided to also pursue a position on the front lines. They don’t quite understand that not all of us are satisfied with the cut and dry positions they assign us."

  
"Or... like you said, not everyone can keep up with the same system..." Lotus murmured quietly.

  
"That doesn’t mean there's anything wrong with us. It just means we’re bringing something new. Something good." Jewel turned the male's head to wipe his face with a napkin. "You know we work amazingly together, right? All those times we've managed to trip up Agent 3, or give him a hell of a fight?"

  
"...Mhm..."

  
"And how thanks to helping her, Lotus is on her way to becoming a force to be reckoned with?"

  
“I-I wouldn't go that far-" Lotus paused before shaking her head. "But I do feel like I’m getting better, and I thank you for that."

  
Jewel smiled as she took the torn seaweed left in his lap and pulled at a bow tied around her waist. She fiddled with items before tying the finished product around his wrist where the seaweed originally was. Churi looked down at the ribbon before looking back at Jewel, tears welling up once more.

  
"We've got each others backs, right? As long as we keep supporting each other and acknowledging and celebrating us, everything will be ok!" Lotus nodded in agreement as she placed a hand over Churi's.  
"We won’t have to be here long either. Soon, we’ll find our way out of here and into a much happier place..."  
Churi sniffled before wiping his tears once more, a small smile on his face.

  
"I swear, what would I do without you guys..." he purred gently. The girls giggled as they wrapped him back into another hug, this time with him returning the gesture.

  
The moment they found their way out, they'd seize it and never look back. As long as they had each other, everything would work out.


End file.
